In The Mirror
by Kasimyer Kore
Summary: They were allways friends untill time changed everything. Now that they finally date, will a certain someone bring them apart?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of their characters, or Sailor Moon. I wish I did.

Hey Everyone! It's me and Pretty Princess bringing you our first fanfic! If you don't like this story, be nice on the flames OK? Please R&R and give us good advice .In the beginning of the story, Goten is about 6 and Bra is 5. I know, a little strange but it works out all well. Now without further adieu, the first chapter of In The Mirror!

" EEEEWW!!!!! How could you stand to even touch those things?" 

" Aww come on, just touch it!"

"Goten, put the worm down!" Chichi commanded. It was a beautiful day and the Son Family, The Briefs, Piccolo and Dende were all enjoying a day in the woods. " Mom, I was just showing Bra how cool these things really are." Goten said. Chichi started to giggle. She thought thought it was nice how the two of them were getting along. '_It would be cool if the two of them would get together someday. Oh shake that thought out of your head Chichi. They'll probably be just friends.'_  Or so she thought.

15 Years Later.

Bra started to sob. "It's ok Bra. Some guys are real jerks you know," Goten said. " This guy was different though," Bra said, choking on tears. Goten would have never thought of them as a couple. He just viewed her as a sister and nothing more. " You know what? Let's call Trunks, and Pan, so we could all go out and have a good time to make you feel better. We'll just go and hang out," Goten Offered. " That sounds good," Bra said. Goten picked up the phone and just when he was going to dial Trunks' number, Bra said, "Goten, thank you for being there for me when I needed a friend." 

" Hey! What are friends for?" 


	2. Club Element

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and any related characters. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Orchid: Thank you all for waiting. Thank you for reviewing! Tips, compliments and criticism are still welcome so give us advice and keep reviewing.

Pretty Princess: Now for your reading pleasure, the second chapter of, (drum rolls) In The Mirror!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So, where do you wanna go first Bra? This night is all for you," Goten told her. " Let's pick up Trunks and then, we'll see," she said.

When they arrived at Bra's house, Trunks was already waiting for them outside. " PARTY TONIGHT!" he shouted. You could tell he had at least one beer before the others picked him up. (A/N: Trunks and Goten were 21 and the girls were 19 but had fake ID's) " Goten, you're a responsible driver right?" Bra asked. " Don't worry Bra,' Goten responded. " we're going to have a good time tonight all right?" Bra nodded. 

 At first, they stopped at an ice cream shop. " Why don't we go somewhere more exciting?" Trunks suggested. " Hey you guys. I know of this really cool club just 15 miles from here. It's really popular and there will be lost of dancing, and all kinds of excitement!" Pan said. The others agreed and they headed off to Club Element. 

The place was packed! There was a long line to get in, but they seemed to get shorter and shorter every minute. When they got in, you could see lots of paintings on the wall. It was really cool. It had to stories: the bottom floor reserved for dancing and the top for socializing and drinking. In the middle, there was the bar. The bar tender was showing off his skills and tricks. Techno music was playing on the bottom floor. The three friends decided to have a little drink before they danced to "loosen" them up a bit. They talked about stuff until it was finally time to dance. " Yeah!" Bra shouted. She had a pretty fucked up day so this was a real treat for her. They were all having a good time. Trunks got in front of everyone and danced like an idiot. " Look at me! I'm groovy!" It was obvious he was drunk. " How is Vegeta going to take all this?" Pan asked Goten. He just shrugged and continued dancing.

When the club closed they got in the car and headed home. "  Pishfurged. Ha Ha! I cursed!" Trunks said clumsily. Bra started giggling. Goten took Trunks home and left Pan to take care of him; he wanted some time alone with Bra.

"So, did you have a good time?" He asked. " Of course and I owe it all to you, Goten," she responded. " You know…" she stared, but was interrupted by Goten's sweet lips. He had kissed her instantly. His tongue swayed with hers. Two minutes had passed and Goten broke away. " I guess I should get you home."

"  Yeah."

Goten drove up to the driveway of Capsule Corp. The lights were off so everyone had gone to bed. Bra had gotten out of the car and said bye. " Hey Bra!" Bra turned around. " Will you be mine?" Goten asked. She smiles and says, " Well I have something to tell you." Goten looked at her, a little scared. " I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finished with chapter two! Again, R&R! Thank you for reading!


	3. The Next Day

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ.  It's still just a dream.

Orchid: Hey everyone! Sorry we haven't updated in a long time! 

Pretty Princess: Sorry for those of you who were waiting! 

Orchid: Anyway, let's just get to the chapter ok?

Together: Now for chapter 3 of In The Mirror! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh my gosh! Tell me last night wasn't a dream!"

" No…. I was there Bra," Pan said a little annoyingly.

" You won't talk to him about us would you? I mean if he knew that you found out what happened after last night, who knows what he would think of me. I mean…" and her voice trailed off._ "Damn! This girl can talk!"_ Pan rolled her eyes. Bra had been talking 2 straight hours on the phone about what happened after the club the previous night. "Listen Bra, I have to go; your 'sweetie' just arrived. Talk to you tomorrow."

" Ok Pan, but please don't tell him! If you do…."

" GOODBYE BRA!" Pan interrupted, and she hung up.

" Good…bye… Pan," Bra said slowly. She shrugged. " I wonder what got her all worked up? Oh well."

_______________

" Did you have a good time after the club Goten?" Pan asked. 

" None of your business. Besides, I only took Bra home. What kind of a good time is that?" Goten responded. " Give me the telephone!"

" Why may I ask?"

" Because I need it to talk to someone. Geez Pan. Don't you talk on it all the time?" Goten snatched the phone away from her and headed to his room. 

" Hello, who are you?"

" Hi, is Bra there?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Um... because I want to talk to her."

" Sorry, she's not here! Never try again!"  A faint voice in the background saying, " DAD! I'M HERE!" Vegeta chuckled.

" Hello?"

" Hi Bra! Um… about last night," Goten started.

" Oh… well, if it makes you feel awkward then..." 

" No, I wanted to know if you were free on Friday."

Her eyes sparkled. She could have shouted right then and there. " Sure! Only, don't let my mom or dad know about this. If they find out, I'm as good as dead!"

" Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't find out!" 

" Thanks Goten! Talk to you later! BYE!"

" Bye!"

" OH MY GOSH! PAN YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS!" Bra shouted as she went back to her room. " I don't know about this Vegeta, but I think our little Bra is up to something," Bulma said excitedly. " Who was that on the phone?"

" Some boy," Vegeta said angrily. 

" Maybe our girl has a… boyfriend! Oh I remember when I was at that age!" 

" Yeah, well as long as it's not one of Kakarott's offspring, it's fine."

Just then, Trunks came in through the door. " Trunks honey! Are you ok?"

He held his head in extreme pain. " Mom, get the aspirin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for chapter 3! Don't forget to review now. Oh and be light on the flames please! 


	4. Off to the mall with DAD!

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ. I wish I had Vegeta though. (Orchid shivers) That guy is FINE!!!!!!

Pretty Princess: (clears throat) Anyway! Since we haven't updated in a long time, we might as well get on with the next chapter!

Orchid: (drooling) Huh? Oh yeah! Hey! Who doesn't love going to the mall?

Together: We hope you enjoy the chapter!

" WHAT!!!!! HE WHAT!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. Bra held the phone away from her ear to avoid hurting it. "Yeah! He said on Friday isn't that great!!!!!" Pan gagged. 'My best friend with my _uncle?_ Ugh!' she thought. "That's great Bra! Well, you know what that means! We need to go to the mall!"

"Yeah! When do you want to go?"

"How about Tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'd have to ask my dad first. Man! I can't wait until I move out of here! Freedom!"

"Well, that won't be any time soon, now will it?"

There was a manly voice in the background. "Bra! Get off the phone! You can't be there forever!"

"OK dad!! Listen Pan, I have to go. MY dearest dad calls!" Bra said sarcastically. She hung up. "Hey dad! I'm going to the mall with Pan on Saturday ok? Thanks a bunch!" She began to go to her room. "Wait a minute Bra. Why do you need to go to the mall?"

"To buy stuff. Why else do you go the mall for?"

"To look for guys?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not why we are going this time."

"Who else is going to be there?"

"Just us two ok? Bye!"

"NO, you need a chaperone!"

"Why? We don't need chaperones."

"After being up all night you do. Well, then if no one is going with you, I'll go."

Bra looked back at her dad angrily. "…WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, I think you could use me to calm you two kids down, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. It's either that or you won't go at all."

'NO, this can't be happening!' Bra thought. She sighed. "Ok, dad."

"Good girl."

Bra went upstairs, sagging. She picked up the phone to give Pan a quick call before her dad starts yelling at her again. It rang. It rang again. "Hello, Son residence. This is Pan speaking."

"Bra, we have company…"

The next day, Bra got up thinking about the embarrassment waiting for her later on. She called Pan and she immediately flew to Capsule Corp. They got into the car Bra was going to drive in an awkward silence. Throughout the drive, no one spoke. When they got to the mall, Pan and Bra quickly tried to hide themselves in the crowd so Vegeta won't be able to follow them. They found a Victoria's Secret and hid inside. Pan showed her a purple thong and encouraged her to try it on. After that, they went to another store and bought a pair of low-riders, a half way tank-top that said devil with a jacket to slide over it. "You are going to look smashing on Friday!" Pan said even though she though Bra looked like a whore. "Let's get something else shall we?" Bra said.

Orchid: so that's it people! Oh, by the way, the next chapter will be a kind of short chapter all about Vegeta in the mall.

Pretty Princess: So, if you guys have any suggestions on how to make the chapter funnier, we're all ears!

Orchid: Yeah! Because my friend over here can't do comedy to save her life!

Pretty Princess: (Hits Orchid with a frying pan) I'll be doing that more often. So, please RR! BYE!


End file.
